


L'esprit oublie (mais le cœur se souvient).

by AngelicaR2



Series: Une promesse qui traverse les âges. [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Femslash, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Issues, Introspection, Lesbian Character, Loss of Identity, Love, Memories, Memory Loss, No Dialogue, POV Lesbian Character, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Poly, Promises, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Trouple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA Réincarnation] : Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa précédente vie, pas totalement. En revanche, elle se souvenait d'une promesse, celle de les retrouver. Toujours.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Une promesse qui traverse les âges. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112618
Comments: 23
Kudos: 7





	L'esprit oublie (mais le cœur se souvient).

**Author's Note:**

> ND’A : Bon, je me lance donc dans une originale (pour faire comme ma femme de Discord, je vais publier des petits trucs de façon aléatoire et irrégulière histoire d’essayer) et je sais absolument pas où je vais, mais j’y vais.

_Sang._

_Rage._

_Colère._

_Tristesse._

_Douleur._

_Détresse._

_Haine._

_Mort._

_Ce n’était pas censé se terminer comme ça…_

_Elle_ _ne_ _savait_ _pas ce qui se passait, ce qu’il lui arrivait, mais quelque chose de terrible était survenu, quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas pu empêcher, et…_

_Elle était morte, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, c’était bien ça, elle était morte, on l’avait tuée, un coup d’épée dans la poitrine, et elle se souvenait de la douleur, de ses cris…_

_De_ leurs _cris surtout, de leurs hurlements, des regards de détresse de celles qu’elle aimait, alors qu’elle sentait l’arme la transpercer, et qu’il la tuait, et…_

_Et il les avait tuées elles aussi, pas vrai ?_

_Elle ne savait pas qui était ce il, ni même qui_ elles _étaient, mais elle savait une chose en revanche…_

_C’est que, ce jour-là, elle avait perdu quelque chose de très important, qu’on lui avait arraché les deux autres moitiés de son âme, et qu’elle ne savait pas comment les retrouver._

_Elle se souvenait d’une promesse, aussi, ou du moins, croyait s’en souvenir._

_Est-ce que…_

Et puis, Ophélia se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle coupé, les larmes aux yeux, les mains agrippant fermement les draps de son lit.

Elle était seule dans ce dernier, bien évidemment, comme d’habitude, mais cette fois, étrangement, ce qui était son quotidien devenait subitement _anormal_ , comme si il y avait un creux ou un vide à côté d’elle, comme s’il manquait quelque chose…

Comme s’il lui manquait _deux_ _personnes_ …

Deux personnes qu’elle avait perdues, qu’elle avait _oubliées_ , et tout se bousculait dans sa tête dans un mélange d’informations qu’elle n’arrivait pas à démêler les unes des autres, au point où elle se sentait vraiment perdue.

Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et se rendit dans sa salle de bain.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et ne se reconnut pas, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, qui ressemblait à de la peur, et de la colère aussi, elle se souvenait de la douleur qu’elle avait ressentie dans son rêve, et elle n’arrivait même pas à déterminer si c’était _réel_ ou non.

Ces choses qu’elle avait vues, les avaient-elle _réellement_ vécues ?

La réincarnation n’était pas quelque chose de très répandu, mais ce n’était pas une hypothèse à écarter, des gens s’étaient déjà réveillés soudainement avec des souvenirs d’une ancienne vie qu’ils ne se rappelaient pas avoir vécue la veille après tout…

Était-ce son cas à elle aussi ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets soupira, et regarda ses mains, ses mains sans la moindre blessure, égratignure d’aucune sorte, qui n’avaient jamais été abîmées par quoi que ce soit. Mais qui, autrefois, dans une autre vie, elle le savait, le _sentait_ dans tout son être désormais, avaient autrefois manié une épée, ses mains…

Ses mains où il y avait eu une bague à chacun de ses annulaires, il y a longtemps, _si longtemps…_

Dans son esprit, des images lui parvinrent alors, certaines emplies de sang et de flammes, mais d’autres pleines de sourires et de rires, de _joie_ , elle voyait deux femmes aussi, une aux cheveux blancs, et une autre à la longue chevelure rose, chacune avec un sourire aux lèvres, et…

Elles avaient _des ailes_ , c’est ça ?

_Je t’aime… je vous aime toutes les deux, tellement_.

Cette pensée la foudroya d’un seul coup, brutalement, sans prévenir, et sa certitude se renforça encore plus, _elle les connaissait_.

Elle les connaissait, et elle les avait oubliées.

Elle s’était oubliée elle-même, en un sens, s’était perdue tout court, avait perdu tant de choses qu’elle ne savait même pas par où commencer ou encore où chercher, mais elle avait en revanche une certitude.

Elle leur avait fait une promesse autrefois, dans une autre vie, une promesse qu’elle comptait bien tenir.

Elle serra les poings, essayant de se saisir des petites bribes de souvenirs que sa mémoire cassée en deux daignait bien lui accorder.

Elle ne savait pas qui elle étaient, il est vrai, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance.

Elle savait juste qu’elle devait les retrouver, et qu’elle le ferait…

Toujours…


End file.
